


Victus

by orphan_account



Series: Hadrian's Tale [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian reflects on a new addition in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victus

This was not where I would imagine myself being, but here I am; sitting on the Dark Lord's throne, commanding his death eaters in his absence. I was, of course, the cause of his absence. Apparently, evil rulers of the world are capable of fainting. Who would have known? I honestly didn't think it was that shocking, I mean, I've only been taking the potion for two months now.

But alas, I guess it is shocking to hear that your husband is pregnant, no matter your status.

"You are dismissed" The death eater's trickle out, used to being ordered about by someone other than their lord. In the beginning many were weary, especially those who knew my identity. Of course, those doubts were quickly drowned out by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. He would not have his followers disrespecting his lover, no matter who he might be, or once was. Because while I might have once been Harry Potter, I am now Hadrian, the Dark Lord's consort; the bearer of the heir to the dark throne.

I am now out of the throne room and into his bedroom, technically ours, but I prefer to refer to it as his. He seems to be resting, lying on top of the black silk sheets. His appearance has improved since his resurrection; he now has ebony hair just reaching his shoulders, aristocratic eyebrows, patrician nose, and thin lips. His eyes are the still the haunting blood red and his skin is a glowing white, with some tiny semblance of his snake-like features left over; all are results of his multiple horcruxes. His hair which was normally bound was sprawled about his head like some form of a dark halo; the only thing ruining the illusion of a peaceful slumber was the wand that was held tightly in his hand. It was usually kept under his pillow, ready for a quick draw. But he fainted with it in his hand and I valued my life to much to attempt to remove it. Who knows what spells he has protecting himself and his wand, I only know a few and there are bound to be more. I do believe he some of the strongest self-preservation instincts I have ever seen, seconded only to Severus Snape. Though, I would never let either of them hear that.

My position is now even more secure than it once was. While before I was off limits due to my relationship to the Dark Lord, I am now untouchable. However, this does have its pros and cons. While I will no longer be the subject of people's lusty gazes; being pregnant does sort of turn people off, if they are not the father. I will also be watched much more closely than before, by both the Death Eaters and their Lord. But life is life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
